militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
AgustaWestland AW139
The AgustaWestland AW139 is a 15-seat medium-sized twin-engined helicopter developed and produced principally by AgustaWestland. It is marketed at several different roles, including VIP/corporate transport, offshore transport, fire fighting, law enforcement, search and rescue, emergency medical service, disaster relief, and maritime patrol."US Corporate Operator Signs Contract For Two AW139 Helicopters." AgustaWestland, 18 June 2014. In addition to AgustaWestland's own manufacturing facilities in Italy and the United States, the AW139 is produced in Russia by HeliVert, a joint venture between AgustaWestland and Russian Helicopters. The AW139 was originally designed and developed jointly by Agusta and Bell Helicopters and marketed as the Agusta-Bell AB139, being redesignated AW139 when Bell withdrew from the project. Since entering service in 2003, the AW139 has become one of AgustaWestland's most influential products; it has been subsequently developed into two enlarged medium-lift helicopters, the military-orientated AW149 and the AW189 for the civil market. Development Origins In 1997, the Italian helicopter manufacturer Agusta launched a programme to develop a replacement for the Bell Huey family of helicopters (which had been built in very large numbers by Bell Helicopter and under license by Agusta) with a potential market of 900 aircraft being predicted. In 1998, Bell and Agusta entered into an agreement, setting up a joint venture, Bell/Agusta Aerospace Company (BAAC), to develop two aircraft: a conventional helicopter and a tiltrotor aircraft. These became the Bell/Agusta AB139 and Bell/Agusta BA609 respectively.Niccoli 2001, p. 158. Bell was to be the leading partner for the development of the BA609 while Agusta would be the lead partner for the AB139; it was intended for production, sales, and support to be shared.Bower, Ron. "The AB139: Filling The Market Gap." Rotor&Wing, 1 May 2005. On 26 September 2000, the first order for the type was placed by Bristow Helicopters. The first preproduction helicopter flew on 3 February 2001 at Vergiate in Italy,Jackson 2003, p. 227.Niccoli 2001, p. 163. with two further AW139s also participating in flying trials. The first production AW139 made its first flight on 24 June 2002.Jackson 2003, p. 31. European JAA certification was received in June 2003, and its FAA type certificate followed in December 2004. By May 2005, the AW139 had received in excess of 100 orders worldwide. In the US, the type was marketed under the designation US139, and was entered into the US Army's Light Utility Helicopter competition."Mission-Configured US139 Demonstrates Ability To Meet And Exceed Requirements." AgustaWestland'', 21 December 2005. One key market for the AW139 was the oil & gas industry, which required helicopters of increased endurance for offshore operations.Kay, Marcia Hillary. "40 Years Retrospective: It's Been a Wild Ride" Rotor & Wing, August 2007. Accessed: 8 June 2014. Archived on 8 June 2014. In 2005, AgustaWestland bought out Bell's 25% share in the program and all of its rights to the AW139 for $95 million. [http://www.aero-news.net/index.cfm?do=main.textpost&id=b34973aa-ae61-45c9-bae9-fcdedd059356 Bell Helicopter Sells Interest In AB139 Joint Venture ]" Aero News, 22 November 2005. In April 2008, AgustaWestland revealed that it was in the process of certifying an increase in the AW139's max gross weight to 14,991 lb (6,800 kg) to better compete in long-range markets served by helicopters such as the larger Sikorsky S-92 and Eurocopter EC225.McKenna, Thomas. "Rotorcraft Report: AgustaWestland Bolsters AW139, Racks Up Orders." Rotor&Wing, 1 April 2008. In 2007, a second production line at the AgustaWestland Aerospace plant in Philadelphia, United States was established; the Philadelphia plant produced its 200th AW139 in September 2014, at which point U.S. production was intended to reach 40 units per year in the near future."AgustaWestland Philadelphia Delivers 200th AW139." aviation.ca, 18 September 2014. By 2011, AgustaWestland was producing 90 AW139s a year; 9.5% of the company's overall revenue in 2010 was attributed to the type.Osborne, Tony. "PAS 2011: AW139 has 'changed' AgustaWestland's behaviour". Rotorhub. Shephard Media. 20 June 2011. Retrieved 11 November 2012. By 2013, a combined total of 720 AW139s had been sold to over 200 operators in 60 different countries. Further development In 2011, a military-configured variant, the AW139M, was revealed by AgustaWestland. It was promoted at the US market, including for the U.S. Air Force's Common Vertical Lift Support Program. The AW139M is equipped with a high definition forward-looking infrared (FLIR), self-protection system, heavy-duty landing gear, and has low thermal and acoustic signatures; a significant proportion of the equipment is sourced from American manufacturers. Options offered include an external stores system including various armaments, armored seats, self-sealing fuel tanks, and a full ice-protection system for all-weather operations."AgustaWestland Debuts the AW139M Helicopter." AgustaWestland, 17 February 2011. The AW139 serves as the basis for AgustaWestland's wider business strategy, under which it aims to produce a standardised family of helicopters with common design features. The sharing of components and design philosophies is intended to simplify maintenance and training for operators; commonality also lowers the production costs. The AW139 was the first of this group, and as of 2014, it was to be joined by the larger AW149 and AW189, aimed at military and civilian customers respectively. Advances made in the development of new models are intended to be transferrable onto existing family members, decreasing the cost of future upgrades for the AW139.Head, Elan. "Upward Trend." Vertical, 22 January 2014. In June 2010, it was announced that AgustaWestland and Rostvertol would build a manufacturing plant in Tomilino, Moscow Region, where it was initially planned to produce AW139s by 2012. HeliVert, a joint venture between AgustaWestland and Rostvertol, commenced domestic production of the AW139 in 2012, at which point it was planned that between 15 and 20 helicopters would be produced per year. The first AW139 to be assembled in Russia made its first flight in December 2012."Exclases Russia buys three corporate AW139s from HeliVert." Vertical, 17 September 2014. In January 2013, the Russian Defense Ministry was reportedly considering placing an order for seven AW139s."Russia to Buy 7 AW139 Helicopters." RIA Novosti, 28 January 2013. In January 2014, HeliVert received a Certificate of Approval from the Aviation Register of the Interstate Aviation Committee to commence production of commercial AW139s."HeliVert gets approval for production of commercial AW139." corporatejetinvestor.com, 30 January 2014. In September 2014, a certificate was granted to perform comprehensive maintenance and servicing of the type at the Tomilino facility."HeliVert receives approval to work on AW139s in Russia." Vertical, 15 September 2014. In 2015, AgustaWestland unveiled an AW139 variant with an increased gross weight of 7 tonnes, enabling a range of 305 km while carrying 12 passengers; existing AW139s can also be rebuilt to the newer heavy-weight model. The heavier airframe comes at the expense of decreased hot and high performance.Turnbull, Grant. "AgustaWestland unveils heavier AW139". Rotorhub, Shephard Media. 3 March 2015. Retrieved 9 March 2015. In November 2015, AgustaWestland demonstrated a 60-minute "run-dry" test (no oil) of an AW139's main gearbox, 30 minutes greater than any other certified rotorcraft at the time. Design The AW139 is a conventional twin-engine multi-role helicopter. It has a five-bladed fully articulated main rotor with a titanium hub and composite blades and a four-bladed articulated tail rotor. It is fitted with retractable tricycle landing gear, the two aft wheels retracting into external sponsons which are also used to house emergency equipment. It is flown by a crew of two pilots, with up to 15 passengers accommodated in three rows of five. The AW139 had been aimed at a vacant niche in the market, sitting below larger types such as the Eurocopter AS332 Super Puma and Sikorsky S-92, and above smaller ones like the Bell 412 and Eurocopter EC155. Rotor & Wing has described the AW139's flying attitude as 'docile and predictable'. The AW139 is powered by two FADEC-controlled Pratt & Whitney Canada PT6C turboshaft engines; the FADEC system seamlessly adjusts the engines for pilot convenience and passenger comfort, and can automatically handle a single-engine failure without noticeable deviation.Niccoli 2001, pp. 158–159, 162. It was constructed with maintenance requirements in mind; critical systems can be readily accessed, where possible the number of parts has been reduced, and many components have been designed for an extended lifecycle; a Health and Usage Monitoring System (HUMS) is also equipped."Swedish Maritime Administration Orders Seven AW139 Helicopters for Search and Rescue." Shipping & Marine, 4 February 2013. In excess of a thousand customizable items of equipment can be configured per customer demand, including auxiliary fuel tanks, rescue hoists, cargo hooks, search and weather radar, ice protection systems, external cameras and search lights, and seating arrangements. The AW139 features a modular glass cockpit, a commonly-installed feature being the four-axis autopilot, which enables functions such as auto-hover capability. The cockpit has been designed to enable single-pilot flight operations under instrument flight rules conditions, and it is also compatible with the use of night vision goggles. Pilot training for the type is available via advanced Level D Full Flight Simulators. According to Shipping & Marine, the AW139 has "the largest cabin in its class"; containing up to 15 passengers or four litters and accompanying medics, an additional baggage compartment is used to stow equipment to keep the main cabin clear for use. Large sections of the AW139 have been developed and produced by a range of different companies. Airframes are typically produced by PZL-Świdnik, who delivered their 200th airframe in April 2014. Pratt & Whitney Canada produce the type's PT6C turboshaft engines, while the primary and secondary transmissions were developed by Westland GKN and Kawasaki Heavy Industries respectively. A significant portion of the avionics are sourced from Honeywell."AW139, setting the standard in its category." helicomag.com, 14 June 2012. Turkish Aerospace Industries has been subcontracted to manufacture various elements of the AW139, including the fuselage, canopy, and radome. Final assembly of most AW139s is performed at AgustaWestland's facilities in Philadelphia, United States, and Vergiate, Italy;"Helicopter News." propilotmag.com, 5 April 2014. those destined for customers within the Commonwealth of Independent States are typically assembled by a third final manufacturing plant in Tomilino, Moscow operated by HeliVert. Operational history AW139 during a helihoisting exercise]] The Irish Air Corps was the first military operator of the type, having taken delivery of its first AW139, of a batch of six, in August 2006."Year in Review—Products: Pick of the Litter." Rotor&Wing, 1 December 2006. The United Arab Emirates Air Force and the Qatar Air Force became the second and third military operators of the AW139, having ordered 9 and 18 of the type respectively.Hoyle, Craig. "PICTURE: Qatar accepts first AW139 military helicopter." Flight International, 25 November 2009. A specialised military variant, the AW139M, was later launched, for which the Italian Air Force was the launch customer. Designated as HH-139A in Italian service, they are used for combat search and rescue (CSAR) operations.Peruzzi, Luca. "PICTURES: Italian air force fields first search and rescue HH-139A." Flight International, 12 March 2012. In October 2012, the Royal Thai Army ordered a pair of AW139s; a further eight were produced in October 2015.Hoyle, Craig. "Thai army to boost AW139 fleet size." Flight International, 12 October 2015. In February 2006, Mitsui Bussan Aerospace signed a $100 million contract for 12 AW139s and an exclusive distribution agreement for the AW139 in Japan. In October 2006, the Japan Coast Guard announced its selection of the AW139 as the replacement for its Bell 212 search and rescue fleet; by early 2011, 18 AW139s were on order by the Japan Coast Guard through Mitsui Bussan as the distributor, a total of 24 are expected to be ordered."AgustaWestland receives orders for 8 more AW139 helicopters." Shephard Media, 9 March 2011. The Japanese National Police Agency placed multiple orders for the AW139; other organisations in the nation have used the type for firefighting and disaster relief operations.English, Jennifer Leach. "Japan National Police Agency Orders Another AW139." AIN online, 16 April 2014. In the North American market, CHC Helicopter was the first operator of the type. In 2012, CHC became the largest operator of the AW139 in the world, at that point operating a fleet of 44 in search and rescue, emergency medical service and offshore transport missions."CHC Helicopter Signs Contract for 10 AW139s." asdnews.com, 10 July 2012. In 2015, responsibility for the maintenance of CHC's AW139 fleet was reorganized under their helicopter support division, Heli-One; activities include post-delivery modifications and engine overhauls."CHC orders additional Sikorsky S-92 and AgustaWestland AW139 helicopters, enters into agreements for corresponding MRO capabilities and agrees to additional $225M lease finance facility." Heli-One, 19 June 2015. AW139 air ambulance]] Qatar-based firm Gulf Helicopters has emerged as one of the largest AW139 operators worldwide, first ordering the type in 2007 for offshore transport duties; it has since become an authorized service center and training center for the AW139."Gulf Helicopters AW139 fleet achieves 50,000 hour milestone." Arabian Aerospace Online News Service, 31 March 2014. Malaysian operator Weststar Aviation has the distinction of being the biggest operator of the AW139 in the Asia Pacific; as of February 2014, the company has ordered a total of 34 helicopters. Since taking delivery of their first AW139 in December 2010, Weststar has typically employed the type in support of offshore oil and gas operations."Weststar Aviation Services Takes Delivery of Its First AW139." AgustaWestland, 2 December 2010. In July 2014, AgustaWestland announce that the global fleet had accumulated in excess of one million flight hours; by this milestone, a total of 770 AW139s had been produced. On 24 May 2016, AugustaWestland parent Leonardo-Finmeccanica announced that Pakistan had signed a contract for an undisclosed number of AW139s as part of a fleet renewal programme spread over several batches, including a logistic support and training package. The AW139s, deliveries of which are expected in 2017, will be used to perform search-and-rescue (SAR) operations across the country. A total of 11 AW139s are already in service in Pakistan, with five aircraft operated for government relief and transportation duties. Variants ;AB139 :Original Italian-built production aircraft, 54 built."Type Certificate Data Sheet: AB139-AW139." European Aviation Safety Agency, Issue 15, 23 January 2012. ;AW139 :Designation change from 55th aircraft onwards, built in Italy. ;AW139 (long nose configuration) :Long nose variant with increased room for avionics built in Italy and the United States. ;AW139M :Militarised variant, capable of carrying various weapons payloads."AW139M." AgustaWestland, Retrieved: 5 April 2014. ;HH-139A :Italian Air Force designation for ten search-and rescue configured AW139Ms.Flight International "Italy fields first of 10 search and rescue HH-193As", 20–26 March 2012 ;VH-139A :Italian Air Force designation for two VIP configured AW139s. ;Boeing MH-139 :Military variant based on the American-built AW139, a contender as a replacement for the United States Air Force UH-1N fleet.Boeing Press Release, 2 March 2017 Operators The AW139 is popular for all types of operators both commercial and private. ]] Military operators ; *Algerian Air Force *Algerian Navy ; *Bangladesh Air Force ; *Cyprus Air Force ; *Egyptian Air Force ; * Ivory Coast Air Force AW139 over Tallinn]] ; * Irish Air Corps ; * Italian Air Force ; * Libyan Air Force ; *Maltese Air Wing ; *Nepalese Army Air Service (1 on order) ; *Nigerian Air Force ; *Pakistan Army AW139]] ; * National Air of Panama ; * Qatar Emiri Air Force ; * Senegalese Air Force ; * Royal Thai Army ; * Trinidad & Tobago Air Guard ; * Turkmen Air Force ; * UAE Air Force Government operators ; *Abu Dhabi Police ; * Algerian Civil Defence ; * Brazilian Federal Police ; * Bulgarian Border Police ]] ; * Carabineros de Chile"Carabineros de Chile AW139 achieves operational readiness." Vertical, 16 April 2015. ; * Ministry of Public Security ; *Croatian Border Police ; *Cyprus Police Aviation Unit ; *Estonian Border Guard ; * Spanish Maritime Safety Agency AW139 taking off]] ; * National Search and Rescue Agency ; * Polizia di Stato * Guardia di Finanza * Guardia Costiera ; * Tokyo Police Department (4 on order)TOKYO METROPOLITAN POLICE ORDERS AN ADDITIONAL AW139 HELICOPTER 10/12/2014 Retrieved October 6, 2016 * Tokyo Fire Departmenthttp://www.tfd.metro.tokyo.jp/hp-koukuutai/heli-chidori.html Retrieved October 31, 2017 * Japan Coast GuardJapan Coast Guard Retrieved October 20, 2017 ; *Kenya Police ]] ; *Malaysian Fire and Rescue Department * Malaysian Maritime Enforcement Agency ; * Dutch Caribbean Coast Guard * National Police ; *Royal Oman Police ; * Maritime Rescue Group ; *Her Majesty's Coastguard ;United States *Los Angeles City Fire Department *Maryland State Police *New Jersey State Police *United States Border Patrol Notable accidents * On 21 January 2010, Spanish Maritime Safety Agency AW-139SAR (registration EC-KYR), crashed into the sea close to Almeria. Three people died. * On 23 February 2011, South Korean Coast Guard AW139 went missing off the southern island of Jeju. Five people died. *On 13 March 2014, Haughey Air AW139 (registration G-LBAL) crashed shortly after takeoff from Gillingham, Norfolk, United Kingdom, killing all four people on board. * On 26 December 2015, Société Beninoise des Hydrocarbures AW139 (registration: TY-ABC) hit a wall during a forced landing, with the Beninese Prime Minister Lionel Zinsou on board. Everyone walked away from the incident. * On 8 September 2016, a Kenya Police helicopter (registration 5Y-NPS) crashed while on patrol in Mathare North area of Nairobi. All three pilots on board, including an AgustaWestland instructor, escaped with injuries. *On 24 January 2017, an AW139 HEMS helicopter (registration EC-KJT) crashed on a mountain ridge in adverse weather conditions with poor visibility near Campo Felice (province of L’Aquila, central Italy). The rescue helicopter recovered an injured skier in the nearby ski resort and crashed shortly after takeoff; after inadvertent entry into IMC, the pilot's loss of situational awareness resulted in a partially-controlled flight into terrain. All 6 people on board (pilot, HEMS crewmember/hoist operator, medic, flight nurse, rescuer and patient) died in the crash. Specifications (AW139) AW139 with engine doors, main gearbox sliding fairing and nose cowling opened.]] EASA, Gajetti and MaggioreGajetti and Maggiore 2013, pp. 35–37. |met or eng?=met |crew=one or two |capacity=15 passengers |length m=16.66 |length ft=54 |length in=8 |span m= |span ft= |span in= |swept m= |swept ft= |swept in= |rot number= |rot dia m=13.80 |rot dia ft=45 |rot dia in=3 |dia m= |dia ft= |dia in= |width m=2.26 |width ft=10 |width in=0 |height m=4.98 |height ft=16 |height in=4 |wing area sqm= |wing area sqft= |swept area sqm= |swept area sqft= |rot area sqm= |rot area sqft= |volume m3= |volume ft3= |aspect ratio= |empty weight kg= |empty weight lb= |gross weight kg=6,400 (7,000kg for 7t version) |gross weight lb=14,110 |fuel =1568 liter (414 USgal) |lift kg= |lift lb= |eng1 number=2 |eng1 type=Pratt & Whitney Canada PT6C-67C turboshaft engine |eng1 kw=1,142 |eng1 hp=1,531 |eng1 kn= |eng1 lbf= |eng1 kn-ab= |eng1 lbf-ab= |eng2 number= |eng2 type= |eng2 kw= |eng2 hp= |eng2 kn= |eng2 lbf= |eng2 kn-ab= |eng2 lbf-ab= |max speed kmh=310 |max speed kts=167 |max speed mph=193 |max speed mach= |cruise speed kmh=306 |cruise speed kts=165 |cruise speed mph=191 |range km=1,061 |range nm=573 |endurance h=5 |endurance min=13 |ceiling m=6,096 |ceiling ft=20,000 |glide ratio= |climb rate ms=10.9 |climb rate ftmin=2,140 |sink rate ms= |sink rate ftmin= |armament1=2 x 7.62 mm FN MAG machine guns mounted in side windows (Irish Air Corps) |armament2= |armament3= |armament4= |armament5= |armament6= }} See also * AgustaWestland AW109 * Agusta A129 Mangusta * AgustaWestland AW149 * AgustaWestland AW169 * AgustaWestland AW189 * Airbus Helicopters H160 * List of helicopters References Citations Bibliography * Gajetti, Marco and Paolo Maggiore. "Route Profitability for Helicopters." Società Editrice Esculapio, 2013. . * Hoyle, Craig. "World Air Forces Directory". Flight International, Vol. 182, No. 5370, 11–17 December 2012. pp. 40–64. . * Jackson, Paul. Jane's All The World's Aircraft 2003–2004. Coulsdon, UK: Jane's Defence Data, 2003. . * Niccoli, Riccardo. "The Bell Agusta AB 139". Air International, September 2001, Vol 61 No 3. . pp. 158–163. External links * AW139 page on Leonardo * AW139 Specs & Photo on flugzeuginfo.net * European Aviation Safety Agency Type Certificate Data Sheet * Federal Aviation Authority Type Certificate Data Sheet Category:International civil utility aircraft 2000–2009 Category:Italian helicopters 2000–2009 Category:Agusta aircraft Category:Twin-turbine helicopters Category:Aircraft first flown in 2001